My 8th World Wonder
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: -Two shot- She grumbled when she saw the date on the calender. What was one to do on Valentine's Day if you happen to be single? She could think of a couple things... KaiOc, some TyHil, MaxMariam, RaySal
1. My 8th World Wonder

Here's a one shot I thought I would write it's nothing much, it has the characters from my story A Different Competition in it so enjoy! Basically a KaiOc Valentine's Day fic. And I put Salima in here instead of Mariah.

Here's my late Valentine's Day story.

It has to do with the song 8th world wonder by Kimberley Locke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song 8th World Wonder**

**My 8thWorld Wonder**

_Woke up early this morning,_

_Made my coffee like I always do._

She walked into her kitchen. It was early Saturday morning and she was still in her pajamas, silky blue pajama pants and a red tank top. Her long black hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes a misty blue, still glazed over from sleep. She turned on the coffee pot and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for it to fill.

She looked at the clock on the microwave, 9:00. Ok so it wasn't that early but it was for her and pretty much everyone else on her team. She looked over at the calendar, February 14th, Valentine's Day. She rolled her eyes, her least favorite day of the year, when everyone is all lovey dovey and swooning over everyone else. Hello it's just another day of the year there's nothing special about it! Well at least that's what she thought. Sure there's a point to days like Christmas and Thanksgiving and Easter, etcetera, but what was the point to Valentine's Day? Yeah, yeah, yeah, to celebrate the love between two people, well what about all the other people that weren't in love? The way she thought of it, it was just a day to make the people without someone to celebrate it with lonely and, or annoyed.

The coffee pot finally finished filling and she grabbed a coffee cup out the cupboard and filled it with coffee. Don't take her the wrong way, sure she had hopes every Valentine's Day that she might find someone, actually she had a crush on someone for a while, well more than a crush. More like she was in love, or that's what other people would say, with Kai Hiwatari. Yeah, that's right The Kai Hiwatari.

Ever since she joined the team she liked him and it grew from there, it didn't really help that she was his partner. But she had learned to cope with it, now she saw it as just a silly feeling that she had for him that would she never tell anyone.

The kitchen door opened. And Kai came in. He was wearing a black tank top and dark blue boxers. His hair was slightly a mess but he still looked good.

_Then it hit me from nowhere,_

_Everything I feel about me and you._

April could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, she turned her head slightly to hide it.

"Morning" she said.

"Hn" replied Kai as he pored a cup of coffee.

"Morning everyone" said Salima as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" replied April.

"Happy Valentine's Day" said Hilary as she came into the kitchen.

'_What's so happy about it? Oh yeah, never mind, you have a boyfriend'_ thought April to herself.

"Yeah, you too" replied April.

"Yep, Happy Valentines Day" replied Salima.

Ray walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ray, Happy Valentines Day" said Salima giving him a quick kiss.

Ray smiled, "Happy Valentines Day" he replied.

April smirked.

"Is Tyson up yet" asked Hilary.

"No, but Max is working on it" replied Mariam as she came into the kitchen.

"COLD" shouted Tyson.

"Oh wait never mind he's up now" said Mariam.

Max came into the kitchen with a satisfied look on his face.

"Morning" said Mariam.

"Hey" replied Max giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mariam blush slightly.

About two minutes later Tyson walked into the kitchen. Some of his hair was wet and the top of his shirt was wet.

"Max" he said warningly.

"Yeah" replied Max.

"Come here" yelled Tyson.

Tyson started to chase Max around the kitchen.

"Tyson… Tyson stop" yelled Hilary.

"Someone stop them" said Hilary.

Kai reached out and grabbed the back of Tyson's shirt. Tyson stopped abruptly and fell backwards. Everyone laughed.

"What the hell" said Tyson rubbing the back of his neck.

"Morning Tyson" said Hilary.

Tyson stood up, "hey" he replied.

Hilary kissed his cheek.

_The way you kiss me crazy,_

_Baby you're so amazing._

"I'll be back down in a few" said April standing up.

"Ok" replied Salima.

She went up to her room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a crimson red t-shirt. She got dressed and put her hair up in a low ponytail. She looked in her mirror, satisfied with her reflection she walked out of her room. She ran into Kai as she walked out of her door. He caught her before she fell.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

"Sorry" said April.

"It's ok" replied Kai.

He looked at her. "Nice colors. I thought you didn't like this holiday" he said.

April shrugged, "I don't… I just like this shirt" she replied.

Kai smirked.

April realized she still had her hands on his arms and blush slightly taking her hands off of his arms slowly.

Kai smiled, "see you down stairs in a few" he said walking towards his bedroom.

"Ok" replied April.

"Ok, when Kai comes back down we can start our Valentines Day" said Hilary.

"I don't want to" said April.

"Why not" asked Salima.

April shrugged.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't have fun on Valentines Day" said Hilary.

"Maybe this isn't because I don't have a boyfriend" replied April.

"Well what else could it be" asked Hilary.

April rolled her eyes, "did you ever think that maybe someone doesn't like this holiday" she asked.

"Well why don't you" asked Hilary.

"I just don't… I never have" replied April.

"Because you've never had a boyfriend" said Hilary.

"This has nothing to do with not having a boyfriend" yelled April.

"Sure" replied Hilary.

"Alright Hilary stop" said Ray.

April was fuming, so what… she didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't need one. Her face started to turn red with anger. An arm looped around her waist.

"Calm down" Kai whispered in her ear.

She blushed, and took a deep breath.

"Ok" she replied.

Kai smirked and took his arm off of her.

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper,_

_Into some thing I've never known._

"Fine, come on guys" said Hilary.

April rolled her eyes and followed everyone out of the door.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do, first we're going to go shopping, don't complain guys you can do what you want while we shop. Then we're going out to eat. And then, the reason we're going shopping is because we're going to go home to change so that we can go to a Valentines Day Ball, or that's what's it called" said Hilary.

"Cool" said Salima.

"So we have to dress up" asked Tyson.

"It would be nice" replied Hilary.

"Well let's get going" said Hilary.

They walked to the mall.

"Ok guys go ahead and go to the men's department, girls follow me" said Hilary.

They split up and went where they were told.

"Well look around, we've each got 300" said Hilary.

"How'd you get that much" asked Mariam.

"Mr. Dickenson owed me a favor" replied Hilary.

April rolled her eyes.

They spread out and started to look at all of the dresses.

Salima bought a long purple dress that went down to her ankles. It had a slit from the knee down on the left leg. It was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeves it spread out.

Mariam bought a dark blue dress that went down to just below her knees. It fit to her curves and the left side of it was scrunched up making the bottom of her dress angled.

Hilary bought a pink dress that went down to mid-shin. There was a light ping flower design on her left shoulder and another one going up her right leg.

"Ok, let's go meet the guys" said Hilary.

They met up with the guys in front of a jewelry store.

"So did you guys find anything" asked Salima.

"Yeah" replied Ray.

"Ok, let's go get something to eat" said Max.

They left the mall and went to a restaurant. They got a table that all of them could sit at.

April sat by the window with Mariam next to her, then Salima, and then Hilary. Tyson sat across from Hilary, Ray sat across from Salima, Max sat across from Mariam, and Kai sat across form April.

"Alright Tyson when the waiter comes, would you please order like a human being and not just a black hole that devourers everything" asked Hilary.

"You know you love me anyway" replied Tyson.

Hilary rolled her eyes.

The waiter came and took orders of course it took like 20 minutes to get Tyson's order but then it went quickly.

April stretched her legs under the table and her foot rubbed against Kai's.

He looked up.

April blushed, "sorry" she said.

"Hn" he replied with a smirk.

_But the way that I'm feeling,_

_Makes me realize that it can't be wrong._

They finished eating around 3:00 and left.

"Well we finished earlier then I thought we would so we can do something extra" said Hilary.

"Well I need to get some extra stuff for the dance" said Salima.

"Ok" said Hilary.

"You guys can go to the arcade next store" said Mariam.

"Ok" said Max.

The guys went into the arcade while the girls went into a beauty shop.

"Ok, I have a purple dress so…" Salima mumbled to herself.

"Get something purple" said April from behind her.

"Yeah" said Salima.

April walked up next to her and started to look through the make up.

"I didn't see your dress… did you get one" asked Salima.

"Yeah" replied April.

"What's it look like" asked Salima.

"It's a surprise" replied April.

Salima pouted.

April laughed.

April started to walk along the shelves just looking. She picked up a little container of eye shadow. It was a light shade red.

"Buy it… it'll look good on you".

April turned around, Kai was standing there looking at her.

"You think so" she asked.

Kai smirked.

"Ok" replied April.

_Your love's like a summer rain,_

_Washing my doubts away._

She went up to the counter and bought it.

She put it in her pocket.

"Ok it's 4:30, ready" asked Hilary.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's go get the boys and go home to change" said Hilary.

They went into the arcade to get Max, Tyson, and Ray and then went home.

The guys were down and ready by 5:30.

Tyson had a black tux on, a light blue dress shirt under it, and matching black shoes.

Max was wearing a black tux, with a dark purple under shirt, and matching black shoes.

Ray was wearing a black tux, with a light yellow under shirt, and matching black shoes.

Kai was wearing a dark blue tux, with a pale blue under shirt, and matching black shoes. His face paint was off.

Hilary was the first one of the girls down. She was wearing her dark pink dress and matching high healed shoes. Her hair was up in a lose bun. She had light pink eye shadow on and very light pink lipstick.

Mariam came down next. She was wearing her dark blue dress and dark blue high heal shoes. She had her hair up in a nice, high ponytail and a light blue shade of eye shadow on and clear sparkling lip gloss on.

Salima was next. She was wearing her purple dress and light purple high heal shoes. Her hair was down and wavy. She had a light shade of purple eye shadow on and light pink lipstick on.

April came down last. She had a crimson red dress on that went down to her knees. The sleeves slit and the shoulders and reconnected at her wrist. It fit to her curves perfectly. She had matching crimson red high heal shoes. She had the light shade of red eye shadow on that she had bought earlier and clear lip gloss on. She had her hair up in a wavy ponytail.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

Her eyes met with Kai's and she blushed slightly.

He smiled.

"Wow, you look great April" said Salima.

"Thanks" replied April.

"Ok, now that we're all ready let's get going" said Hilary.

They got in a limo that was waiting for them outside and went to the party.

"I feel like I'm going to prom" said Mariam.

"Me too" said Max.

"Alright we're here" said Hilary.

They were at the BBA Head Quarters. They walked inside. The room was decorated with reds and pinks and heart everywhere.

"Welcome to the Valentines Day Ball, we're going to start it up with some fun songs so grab a guys grab a girl and vice versa and let's get this dance started" said the DJ.

Mariam dragged Max out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. After finding a table for all of them Hilary and Tyson and Ray and Salima went out onto the dance floor.

After about 10 fast songs a slow song came on.

"Hey… do you wanna dance" a boy with black hair and brown eyes asked April.

"Um… sorry I don't dance" she replied.

"Oh… ok" replied the boy as he walked off.

April sighed in relief.

After the song was over another fast song came on.

April got up and walked out side. Even outside was decorated, there were red and pink lights and the water fountain had streamers on it.

April took a deep breath and sat down on the side of the fountain.

"Why'd I come here" she asked herself.

"I don't know… why are you talking to yourself"?

April turned around to see Kai looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "because there's no one else to talk to… well at least I don't have anyone" she mumbled.

Kai sat down next to her.

"Why'd you come out here" he asked.

"I… I just wasn't having much fun" she replied.

_It's only been a weak,_

_But it's coming over me._

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well look at everyone else Kai… they have someone to be with. I don't… I mean I don't mind being single, but sometimes… I just want some one to spend time with, someone to…" said April.

"Someone to love" said Kai.

April looked at him, "yeah" she replied.

"How did you" asked April.

"It's not like you're the only one" replied Kai.

April smiled.

_It's making me believe,_

_That you're the one for me._

"Have you ever been in love" asked April.

Kai looked at the fountain.

"Once… but I didn't want to tell the person… because…" replied Kai.

"You didn't want to get hurt" said April.

Kai nodded.

April looked at him, "Me too… but I think it's happening to me right now" said April.

Kai looked at her.

April looked up at him.

Kai ran his finger down her cheek.

April took his hand.

"Kai… I love you" she said.

He smiled, "I love you too" he replied.

Kai pulled her into a heated kiss. April put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,_

_The waters rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

They broke apart for air. April blushed.

The song 8th World Wonder came on. April looked up at Kai.

"Happy Valentines Day" said Kai.

April smiled, "I think I could grow to like this holiday" she said.

Kai and April laughed.

April leaned her head on Kai's chest.

"Happy Valentines Day Kai" said April.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's my Valentines Day story hope you liked it!

Sorry it's a bit late.

**Please review!**

Lilgirl14


	2. She's More

Ok I decided to write one more chapter to this story so here you go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the songs**

**She's More**

April smiled as she kissed Kai on the lip lightly, "come on let's go back to the dance" she said with a sweet smile. Her eyes had changed form a dark blue color to a light shade of green. _(Her eyes change naturally)_

Kai smiled and stood up.

They walked back into the building. They sat down at the table.

"Hey April, where did you go" asked Salima.

"Outside" replied April.

"Oh… ok" replied Salima walking back out onto the dance floor.

Another fast song ended and a slow song started.

"Wanna dance" asked Kai.

April smiled, "ok" she replied standing up.

_I like blue eyes,_

_Hers are green._

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planed._

April put her hands around Kai's shoulders, and Kai put his arms around her waist. April smiled as they began to move with the music.

_Five foot three isn't tall,_

_She's not the girl I pictured at all._

_In those paint by number fantasies I've had._

_So it took me by complete surprise,_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes._

_She's not at all the girl I was looking for,_

_She's more._

April leaned her head on Kai's shoulder as Kai pulled her closer to himself. They moved slowly with the music like everyone else.

_No, it wasn't at first sight, _

_But the moment I looked twice._

_I saw the woman I was born to love._

Kai tightened his grip on April's waist. April smiled.

_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go._

_When it comes to her I can't get enough._

_So it took me by complete surprise,_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes._

_She's not at all what I was looking for,_

_She's more._

Mariam looked over at Kai and April from where her and Max were dancing and smiled.

"Hey Max look" said Mariam motioning towards Kai and April.

Max looked where Mariam was pointing and smiled.

"It's about time" he said.

"Yeah" replied Mariam giving Max a quick kiss.

_More than I dreamed of,_

_More than any man deserves._

_I couldn't ask for more, _

_Than a love like hers._

_So it took me by complete surprise,_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes._

_She's not at all what I was looking for,_

_She's more…_

April looked up into Kai's eyes and smiled. Kai smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A spotlight moved over to Kai and April. They broke apart at the sudden appearance of light. The other people in the room started to applaud. April smiled halfheartedly.

"It's about time Kai" said Tyson patting Kai on the back.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend… especially it being Kai" asked Hilary.

"What… are you jealous" asked April with a smirk.

"No… I just" replied Hilary.

"Because if you are I'm sure Tyson can fix that for you" said April.

Tyson turned Hilary around quickly and kissed her. When they broke apart Hilary blushed.

"Way to April" said Salima.

April smiled, "thanks" she said.

"Yeah nice job Kai" said Ray.

Kai grabbed April's hand and pulled her back outside.

April smiled and looked at her watch, "midnight" she mumbled.

"So how was your Valentines day" asked April with a smile.

"It couldn't have been better" replied Kai.

He pulled her into another passionate kiss. When April gasped from the surprise Kai slipped his tong into her mouth deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart.

"And how was your Valentine's Day" asked Kai.

April smiled, "it was the first one that I think is worth remembering" replied April.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you" said April.

"I love you too" replied Kai.

_So it took me by complete surprise,_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes._

_She's not at all what I was looking for,_

_She's more._

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it that is absolutely the last chapter in this one!

Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought of it!

Lilgirl14


End file.
